From This Moment
by Bterfly16
Summary: Who is Benson's Mystery Man? Is it David Haden? Or is it Brian Cassidy? Starts in Season 13 and continues into Season 14. Story better than synopsis, I hope! First Fanfic. Read and Review please! Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**From This Moment**

**What happens after David Haden resigns as EADA? Is he Liv's "mystery man" or is it Brian Cassidy? All will be revealed! Story better than synopsis, I hope! First FanFic. I own nothing! Dick Wolf and NBC own all characters. Read and Review please!**

**Starts in Season 13 and continues on into Season 14.**

Olivia Benson. Career cop, married to the job and with Manhattan Special Victims Unit for 14 years. It's not that she doesn't want to fall in love, get married, have kids, and the whole 9 yards. It's just, that is a little hard to do when you spent 12 years dedicated to your partner and thought you would spend the rest of your life as his partner and that it would be you and him against the world. However, things change. They changed when Elliot killed Jenna. They changed when he put his papers in and didn't say goodbye. They changed when 2 new detectives come on the scene with new ideas and new ways of finding the truth and helping the victim. Olivia Benson did not like change. But she was learning to accept that sometimes it happened, and sometimes it is for the better. She has a new partner now. He is younger than she is and can be just as hotheaded as Elliot, but it is better hidden with a thin layer of charm. He looks at her like she is the boss, she has earned that. Sometimes though, she just wishes she had someone who didn't expect her to know the answer, someone who didn't want her to take complete charge, and someone who she could be partners with in life and not simply at work.

14 years ago she had a fling with another detective in the unit. Brian Cassidy. He was young, full of life, and fairly naïve. It was a one night stand that she regretted, not because of the night, but because of how it ended. She had hurt him. He transferred out before the year was done because Special Victims isn't for everyone. She heard him joke with Munch that he was still embarrassed to buy condoms in the store. He was a sweet young man. Would she have done things differently? Maybe, but then again, probably not. She doesn't know what happened to Brian. She hoped he was happy and that he had finally found his niche in the NYPD. Someday she would like to see if he became the cop she knew he could be 14 years ago. Oh well, no use dwelling on the past.

It's early morning and she was just getting her first cup of coffee. Soon she would head in and most likely be the first one in. She could stay at home longer, but why? There was no one there and it was lonely to sit in an empty apartment. It had briefly been filled with a child's laughter when Calvin had stayed with her, but he had been taken away. She sighs and grabs another cup of coffee before getting ready for work. There were people at the squad room, people who were her friends and people who needed her to defend them. Bayard Ellis had told her recently that she was a True Believer, and he was right. She would always defend those who couldn't defend themselves. If not her, who else would? She puts on her badge and her gun, locks her door, and goes to work. Just another day in her life as a New York Detective.

As she walks into the squad room she sees David Haden waiting in the Captain's office. They must have an early meeting. She hasn't seen him since that night they shared a kiss after the Military cover up. They had talked on the phone and she really thought for the first time in 12 years she had an opportunity to have a legitimate relationship with someone outside the squad. She smiles, makes note to call him later, and goes to get her coffee.

Rollins looks up in time to see Liv smile in David's direction and shakes her head. She had seen that one coming from a mile away; the sparks were almost visible when the two were in the same room together. She hopes that her idol can find happiness because it isn't easy to come by in this squad.

"Hey Liv, have a nice weekend?"

"Eh, you know. Errands. Mainly just sitting in my apartment waiting for Monday. You?"

"Same. You know why David Haden is here?"

"Nope. I'm sure the Captain will tell us if we need to know."

Liv returns to her desk with her coffee and sees that a message has popped up on her phone.

_From: David_

_ Morning Liv. You look nice today _

Liv chuckles under her breath. She hadn't noticed that he had seen her come in. Sometimes this man made her feel like a teenager again. She glances up, smiles, and then sends a message back.

_To: David_

_ Thanks! You look good too. Any reason you're up and here before me today?_

She doubts he will answer because as soon as he picks up his phone the Captain walks in. Well that's the signal to start in on her day. However before she can store her phone a new message beeps in. The only thing she can thing, is wow. He must be very fast at texting.

_From: David_

_ Lots of reasons. I'll explain them later. Dinner? Movie? _

She doesn't respond because her partner walks in and the man has an uncanny 6th sense when it comes to who she is talking to. He doesn't even get the chance because as he starts in a call comes in. There is a victim at Mercy. This was going to be a long day.

**Later that same day**

Liv walks into the squad room after spending the entire day tying up the case for the ADA. It was pretty open and shut. The victim knew her attacker and the perp left DNA. If only all cases were that easy. Easy or not though, it took the better part of the entire day and she dropped Amarro off at home while she came back to finish up some paperwork before heading home. She glances up to see her Captain and David talking again.

"Benson! Good job today. If only they were all that easy, right?"

"Yeah. But if they were, you and I would be out of a job"

He chuckles and sees his detective set her stuff down. Probably to get started on the mountain of paperwork that all cases bring in.

"Hey Liv. Why don't you get out of here for the night? That paperwork will still be there when you get here in the morning. You can finish it then."

"Captain. It's fine, I'll do it now."

"How about this. Liv. Go home. Watch TV. Relax."

"Captain…"

"Go."

She huffs out a breath and grabs her stuff up again. He smiles and knows he has won. Sometimes she won't listen to him, but other times he gets lucky. He turns to David and shakes his hand, nods his head and heads back into his office. He can tell his detectives to go home, but that doesn't mean he has to.

David grabs his jacket and looks at Olivia.

"How about some dinner and a movie? You never answered me earlier"

"I'm so sorry David. I.."

"Got a case. I understand that. So..?"

"Well I heard about this movie that's airing downtown. Want to watch that?"

"Works for me. Let's get out of here before your Captain gets suspicious about us talking"

She smiles and they head out together. Maybe this is the start of something new and exciting. As they step out of sight of the precinct he tucks her arm in his and smiles. Whether or not this is the start of something new or not, she is glad to have him.

**That's where I am going to stop it for now. Reviews please! I promise there will be more Benson/Haden moments as well as Benson/Cassidy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing! Dick Wolf and NBC have that supreme pleasure! Read and Review as always!**

**Chapter 2**

David and Olivia walked out of the movie theatre laughing. That had been probably the silliest movie either of them had seen in a long time.

"No offense David, but I really think next time we should look in the paper for what's playing before we do this again."

"Hey! You're the one that said you saw something good playing. I didn't know your tastes went toward the young world of cartoons and animation, but to each their own I suppose!"

"There is nothing wrong with Scooby Doo on occasion, but I think The Smurfs was not the greatest idea! And to be fair, I think I looked last week, not my fault they changed what was playing!"

Although the movie wasn't exactly romantic or something either of them was interested in, it was nice to be out and having fun. They are far enough from the precinct that neither of them are afraid of getting caught by their colleagues, so they are holding hands and just being a couple. Liv glances up at David as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"You know David, The Artist is playing next Friday, I have heard it is supposed to be pretty good. Want to try this whole movie thing again?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Benson?"

"Well. I suppose I am." Liv chuckles.

"I think I can make time for you on Friday, but how about a nightcap tonight?"

He leans down to kiss her and her phone goes off. Liv laughs as David groans and drops his forehead to hers. She picks up her phone, already knowing what the call is going to be about.

"Benson"

_"Liv, sorry to call after I sent you home, but we've been called to a crime scene downtown. Want me to send Amarro by your apartment and pick you up?"_

"It's fine Captain and there is no need. I am actually already downtown, just text me the address and I'll catch a cab from here."

_"Alright. I'll tell Amarro to meet you there."_

"Thanks Captain."

As Liv hangs up her phone she glances up at David.

"I'm so sorry. It is just one of the perks of being me."

"It's alright. I was just thinking, first the cab and now you're Captain. Obviously I am going to have to blindside you to get a kiss in."

They both laugh and know that it is probably true. She leans up and pecks him on the lips and then hails a cab. He pulls her back in and when they pull apart he simply whispers,

"Please be safe. And text me if you get to go home tonight."

She squeezes his arm in reassurance and climbs into the cab and reads off the address her Captain had sent her. It's nice to have someone worry about her and care for her well-being. The cab pulls away from the curb and she glances back and sees David waving. She waves back and settles in for the short cab ride to her crime scene. One of 365 days a year she has a date and she gets called in. Just her luck. As the cab pulls up to the address, she sees Amarro pull up in the car. She already knows he is going to pry, but she evaded Elliot's prying for years, so she was an expert at evading.

"Hey Liv. Heard you had a hot date!"

"Hmm. Is your imagination playing tricks on you again Nick? Because I am pretty sure I haven't had a date since Bush was in office." Which was true. Until tonight.

"Well Cragen said you were already downtown, so I just assumed…."

"Well you know what they say about assuming. Now can we drop the questions about my personal life and get to our crime scene?"

She mentally snickers at his baffled expression and decides to take pity on him and walks onto the scene. One glance and she knows that this case was not going to be open and closed and there was no way she was going to get to go home tonight. She sees the victim sitting in the corner surrounded by EMS, wrapped in a blanket, and silently crying. She walks over and introduces herself and gazes into the eyes of someone who she knows will never be the same again, but Olivia will do her best to help make her feel safe once more. Victims trust her and perps fear her. It is a good combination, a combination which has served her well over the years. She leans down, lays a hand on the woman's arm, and begins to take her statement.

**48 hours later**

Liv drops her keys on the counter as she shuts the door to her apartment. It's the first time she has been home since they caught the case. However CSU was still running evidence, so she escaped for the night in the vane hope of catching a few hours of sleep. Out of habit, she glances down at her answering machine, she has no idea why she still has a home phone, but she does so she may as well check it. The red light is blinking 4. She is shocked and can't remember the last time someone actually left a message, let alone 4. Everyone always calls her cell. She reaches down and hits play and immediately starts smiling when she hears David's voice coming through,

_ "Hey Liv, it's David. I wanted to call and tell you I had a great time tonight, but I didn't want to call your cell because I know your working. Man! I hate these things… Anyway, hope you get to come home before next Friday! Bye."_

Olivia continues to smile and presses save. The next message starts to play

"_It's been 12 hours. Your probably still at work. Not stalking you I swear, I just wanted to hear your voice. Yeah, way to sound creepy David. Never mind! Forget I called, maybe this message will just magically disappear! See ya."_

Now she is laughing, presses save again. That one is most definitely one to pick on him about later. He sounds as awkward on the machine as she feels most of the time. The next message starts to play.

"_Hey Liv, it's David. It is 8:00pm on Wednesday and.. Crap"_

She is a little confused at the abrupt turn off, but figures the next message will explain.

"_Liv. David here. Sorry for the short message earlier, my boss walked in. It is now 9:30pm on Wednesday and I am going to be here for awhile, but I was hoping maybe I could convince you into a bottle of wine if you get home tonight." _

Olivia smiles and sends a mental goodbye to her bed and an early night and picks up her cell to call David.

_"David Haden"_

"Hey David, its Olivia. I just got home and got your multitude of messages. To answer all, thank you for not calling me while I was at the crime scene, no you don't sound stupid on the machine, and I would love to share a bottle of wine with you. Even though I am not going to be much fun, I am pretty tired."

_"Hey Liv. Sorry for that. I didn't realize until now that I had called so much. I don't expect you to be the life of the party hon, I just want to spend time with you. I'll be over in a few minutes."_

"Alright. That works for me, see you then. Bye!"

_"Bye Liv."_

Olivia glances down at what she is wearing and shrugs. She is still wearing the same clothes from Monday, but she isn't sure her pajamas are appropriate wine drinking wear. Oh well. About 20 minutes later she hears a knock on the door and pulls herself up to go answer it. When she answers the door, he says the one thing she didn't expect him to say.

"Hey Liv. Wow, you look like crap honey."

"Hi. Stop with all the sweet talk. I'd like to see what you look like after working for 3 straight days" She chuckles

"I reckon I would look a sight worse than you." He smiles and gives her a hug.

"Come on Liv, let's go sit down. Have you eaten?"

She laughs and says, "Yes. I ate a little earlier. I found a movie on cable, want to watch that with me?"

He simply nods and walks to the couch and tugs her down beside him. It is apparent that she is exhausted and he just wants her to relax. She leans back against the couch and he pulls her up against him so that her head is lying against his shoulder. It is relaxing and comfortable and safe. Within 10 minutes she is out like a light. David glances down at her and smiles. She works so hard to take care of everybody else; he wonders how she would feel to be taken care of. He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and throws it over her. He toes off his shoes, turns off the TV, and lays his head against hers. Soon he is asleep too.

**Hey guys, I am stopping here for now. After the lovely reviews, follows and favorites I wanted to update for you. Read and Review as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Once again, Dick Wolf and NBC are the only ones with that honor. Also thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows!**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia woke up slowly and she wondered why her neck felt so stiff. Then she remembered David coming over and him pulling her head down on his shoulder when they settled in on the couch. She glances up and sees he is still asleep, his arm is still around her, but his head has fallen to the back of the couch. He looks so peaceful. She reaches out and grabs her cell, trying as hard as she can to not bother him. One glance at the time has her cussing out loud.

"Shit!"

David wakes with a start, "Wha.. Who? Wuz going on?"

"David, I am so sorry, but I am about 10 minutes away from being late to work. I have got to go"

She bolts up and reaches down for her shoes while trying desperately to find her watch that she had taken off before he had gotten there the night before.

"Liv….. Hey Liv!"

"What?!"

"Babe, you need to change. You have been wearing those clothes since Monday. If I am not mistaken, it is now Thursday"

"Crap. What about you?"

"Well unless you have some men's clothes just randomly stored in your closet, I will go to work like this and hope there aren't too many wrinkles. You better hurry. I'll give you a ride in."

She leans in and kisses him and then rushes back to her bedroom. He can hear her closet doors slam into her wall as the throws them open in her rush to find clothes. He bends down to put his shoes on. By the time he is done Liv is walking out; she has her hair and makeup done as well as new clothes on. She looks like she spent an hour getting ready instead of the minute and half that she actually used. He stands up and she glances over at him and smiles.

"Here let me re-tie your tie. At least that way it doesn't look like you got caught up in a windstorm on your way to work."

He glances down and sees that his tie had come half undone and was slung over one shoulder. He laughs as she starts to re-do it for him. They stand there for a second after she is done and just look at each other. Then her cell phone rings.

"Damn it" She sighs and reaches down for her phone, "Benson"

"_Were are you Olivia, the lab results just came in from CSU"_

"I'm sorry Captain, midtown traffic is holding me up, I'll be there in 15"

"_Make sure that you are."_

She glances up at David as she hangs up her phone and shakes her head.

"Now let's really hope there is no midtown traffic to hold us up"

He chuckles and grabs his keys and opens her door. She swings her jacket on and they walk out of her apartment. As they walk out of her building, both of them are hoping that the night before was not a onetime occurrence. He walks to his car and pulls the passenger door open for her. She gets in and wonders to herself when the last time anybody held a door open for her. It had been years. He gets in the driver's side and shoots her a cocky grin.

"Ready to break a few traffic laws Detective Benson?"

She laughs and says, "Only if you can recommend a good defense attorney Counselor"

He just laughs and starts up his car. It had been a good start to the morning so far, now if only the rest of the day would live up to it. She was hoping that the results from CSU gave her some leads in the case and that nobody noticed that she got a ride from David. Then again, if her co-workers did see them, she could make up some excuse. He pulls out into the street and hits the gas. She laughs and grabs the door. This was going to be a fun ride downtown.

When they got to the precinct she glances down at her watch, which she had found hiding by her coat, and chuckles.

"2 minutes to spare. If I may say so, you are a crazy driver, and today I am thankful for it."

"Hey now, I am sure you have driven crazier, but you are welcome. If you have 2 minutes to spare, then I better not waste a moment doing this..."

He leans over and kisses her. She lays her hand on the side of his face. When they break apart, she climbs out of his car. She bends down to look at him before shutting his door and says,

"Have a good day Counselor"

"And you Detective. I hope you catch your perp Liv"

She smiles and shuts the door. As she turns around she sees Amarro walking down the steps toward her. She hopes her excuse for talking to David isn't as see through as she feels that it is going to be.

"Hey Nick. What did CSU say?"

"Morning Liv. The Captain wants us both in his office to read the results and after that we have to go to the hospital because we caught another case last night"

"Wow. Do you think if we told the criminals of New York that we wanted a day off that they would listen?"

He laughs and says, "Yeah probably not. We better hurry; last I saw Cragen had smoke pouring out of his ears while he was waiting for you. By the way, what were you doing talking to David Haden?"

She winces at the two comments and decides to answer the last very carefully, "Well let's go see what has the Captain fired up this morning. And what I was doing talking to David Haden is none of your business. He is an EADA, we have to be on semi good terms with them"

He smirks and simply replies with, "Uh huh."

They jog up the steps to the precinct. When they get to their squad room Cragen simply gestures them into his office with the crook of his finger. After they are done talking with the Cragen, Liv is as steamed as her Captain is. CSU had managed to find a partial finger print and a single hair and they had popped in the system.

"A cop?! Seriously? Don't people take the oath to Protect and Defend seriously anymore? I hate dirty cops"

Nick glances at Olivia and sees that this bothers her as much as when a family member or someone in a position of power abuses someone that trusts them.

"Come on Liv. Munch and Cragen are going to go pick him up and I can guarantee he will crack like an egg under their combined pressure. Rollins and Fin need us at the crime scene instead of the hospital"

Liv shakes her head and walks out to the car. Nick was right in his assumptions. People in positions of power shouldn't abuse their power, no matter what the circumstance is. It is a silent drive to the crime scene. When they get there Fin glances up and gestures for her to join him. She walks over to where he is standing, which is in front of a trophy case.

Fin looks at her and shakes his head in disbelief, "Can you believe they hand out awards for documentaries? This guy has them stored up in here like they are Oscars or something"

"Well Fin I suppose they have an award for every little thing. Is this the victim's office?"

Fin looks at her, a little surprised, she always knows about whatever case they are working, "Uh no. This is the office of the documentary director who decided to drug and rape women coming in for an audition for a reality show."

"Oh that's great. How is the evidence against him?"

"Solid, except the girls he raped are saying they don't want him to go to jail, or else they won't get the part in the reality show."

"I'll talk to them."

"If anybody can get through to them, it's you Liv."

"Yeah I know."

**5 Days Later**

Liv leans back away from her desk and glances at her paperwork. When she had joined Special Victims Unit, she thought most of her time would be spent out in the field getting the perps off the street. 13 years later she realizes she probably spends as much time doing paperwork on her cases as she actually spends solving the cases. It had taken 5 days to get all the evidence and witnesses in order against Mr. Sandow. She was still a little worried about how his son was taking it; he was in such denial about his father. She hears Cragen's phone ring and hopes that it isn't another case because she would really like to have an early night. She hears Cragen slam his phone down and push his chair away from his desk. She glances up at him as he comes out of his office,

"Benson, Amarro, put your bullet proofs on, we have a situation."

Liv and Nick didn't even hesitate; there would be time for questions later. When they arrived at the scene and were briefed by the commanding officer, Liv was shocked. Eddie Sandow had gone off the deep end and was holding his girlfriend and her daughter hostage at gun point. She glances at her Captain and says,

"I can talk him down. He is just a scared kid"

"He is a scared kid with a lethal weapon, be careful Liv"

…

When she comes out of the building for the first time since going up to talk to him, she sees David standing off to the side. She nods and walks over to consult with her Captain about Eddie. As she gets ready to go back in the building David walks over,

"There are gunmen on the roof, ready to take him out once he steps into view"

"He is just scared."

"Yes, but losing your life isn't worth saving his."

She just looks at him, feeling rather disbelieving that he isn't just giving her support. She knew what she was doing. She turns and walks back into the building, even more determined to get him out alive.

…

David looks up at the building where the woman that he has grown to admire and respect has just walked into a situation where it didn't seem possible to have any winners. About 10 minutes later he hears a gunshot. He starts toward Cragen, wanting information.

Cragen looks up at him, "Eddie just shot his girlfriend"

"What the hell is Olivia going to do now?"

"I don't know, but his mom and sister just got here, I need to relay that to her."

He sees Liv come down and speak with the two women and take the sister off to the side and have a more private chat with her. Then she goes back up. He hears her voice over the radio just a few minutes later,

"_Eddie, you have to let me in. I have to see if Jess is ok."_

"Captain, you can't let her do this!"

"Do you really think I have a choice?"

He looks at the building as the confirmation comes over the radio. Olivia has taken Jess's spot as hostage. He stands there disbelieving for the next little while as she gets Eddie to let Lily go and then prevents him from sacrificing himself to the shooters. When she gets him to give himself up he simply shakes his head. He really is involved with the most incredible woman in the world. When she comes out of the building and gets congratulations from her Captain and all involved, he walks up to her. When they are finally alone she looks at him. She is simply exhausted. He puts a hand on her arm and says,

"Let me get you out of here"

She nods and lets him lead her away. She is glad he is there, but she is also wondering what he is going to say about this situation.

**Well what do you think David is going to say? I guess you'll just have to tune in and see! Sorry I went in depth about the Sandow case, but I always felt that they missed something by not showing David's reaction. Read and Review as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I am so sorry for the gaping delay between updates. Between School, Work, and Life, it has been in general very hectic, so there hasn't been much spare time for writing. I hope this chapter makes up for the many weeks of no updating! Please Read on! And as usual, I own nothing except my imagination; Dick Wolf and NBC have the supreme pleasure of owning SVU in all its wonder!_

**Chapter 4**

As David walked Olivia to her door he could tell that she was tensing for an argument, but was also totally exhausted. David walked into her apartment and shut the door behind him and sighed. He walked up behind Olivia and felt her tense, instead of launching into the argument that she expected, he simply wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. When she finally relaxed against him, he laid his head on her shoulder and said,

"I was so scared"

She turned around in his arms and tipped his head up, so that he was looking at her.

"David, I know how to do my job"

"I know that Liv, I trust you, I just have no trust for what people like that will do"

"He was just a scared boy David"

"A scared boy with a gun Liv. Even a scared boy can accidentally shoot the detective who is so obviously trying to help him"

"Yes, but he didn't"

"I know. And I am so proud of how you handled that situation"

He smiled and she just huffed at him. He could tell she had been gearing up for an argument and that statement just took the wind out of her sails. She lays her hands on his chest and leans up and kisses him. He bends further into the kiss and pulls her in tighter to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and then pulls back after a couple moments. He drops his forehead to hers and then suddenly laughs.

"What?", Liv gives him a confused look

"I think that is officially the first time we have kissed without being interrupted, in a hurry, or afraid that we were going to get caught!"

She laughs with him, "Oh wow! We have reached a milestone in our relationship, a month in!"

"Hey, at least we reached it. Olivia you look beat."

She raises an eyebrow, "Stop with the compliments, you are going to give me a big head"

"What I meant is; I should probably leave so that you can get some much needed sleep. It wouldn't do to have New York's finest showing up to work with circles under her eyes."

She chuckles and says, "Probably, especially since it wouldn't do to have New York's finest ADA showing up to work in the same suit, for the second time this week."

He looks down at his shirt and grimaces. It does look like he slept in it already and the truth is that it was just a stressful day with everything that went on. He looks back at her and pulls her in for a hug before he pulls away and sighs.

"I better go."

She unwinds her hands from around his neck and smiles at him. He turns and opens the door and walks out, but before Liv can shut the door, he turns back and kisses her until she thinks she has melted. Then he pulls back and looks at her,

"Now at least I know you'll think of me tonight"

He shoots her a cocky grin and then strolls out.

It takes Olivia a few moments to gain feeling in her toes again before she pulls back and shuts her door. She leans up against the doorframe and starts to laugh. Every time she thinks she might have David figured out, he surprises her. She initially thought he was just working toward his own political aspirations, but instead he cares about justice. Then she thinks he is incredibly steadfast and reliable, which he is, and then he surprises her with moments of spontaneity. She couldn't wait to see what else she could find out about him. She pushes herself up off of the doorway and walks into her kitchen to grab something to eat before crashing. She is surprised when she finds food; she hadn't thought she had been shopping in a long time. She grabs her makeshift meal and walks into her living room and flops on her couch. Then she realizes she is still wearing her bulletproof vest. She pulls it off and lays it over the back of the couch and takes her gun off and lays it on her coffee table. Then she leans back and starts to eat. She can't help but think of Elliot in situations like this. What she wouldn't give to call him and tell him that she thinks that she has finally found someone, but she knows that he won't answer, so it does no good. Sometimes she really wishes she still had her best friend, even though she knows that it does no good to dwell in the past, she can't help but chuckle over how jealous Elliot used to get. She wondered how David would have reacted to that. She hadn't found a guy yet who wouldn't bend under the pressure of a jealous partner; if she could she would probably have to marry him because all of her partners have been jealous. Most people thought Elliot's jealousy stemmed from an attraction to her, but she knew better. They did act like an old married couple, but their relationship was chaste, more brother and sister over lovers. She feels a tear roll down her cheek and wipes it away. She sets the remnants of her dinner on the coffee table and stands up. She rolls her shoulders and walks into her bedroom. Right as she is getting ready to turn the light out she hears her cell phone chime, telling her she had a new text. If it was Cragen calling her in, then she might just cry. She was really tired. She unlocks her phone and sees it is from David. She smiles and opens the message.

_WARNING! THIS IS NOT ABOUT A CASE! …. Sorry, I figured I would have to add that since you would think you were being called in. I just wanted to tell you goodnight : - )_ _Oh and by the way, 5 days until our Friday date night, just to remind you LOL_

Olivia laughs and sends him a quick message back before putting her phone down and crawling under the covers. She lays her head on her pillow and knows that he is right, she will most likely dream of him tonight. She closes her eyes and drifts off wearing a smile.

**5 Days Later… Friday Morning.**

David and Olivia hadn't been able to really spend any time with each other since the hostage negotiation, but were both looking forward to that evening when they would get to spend time together that wasn't hampered by work. Olivia walked into work already looking forward to the end of the day which was unusual for her. She loved her job, but she couldn't wait to spend some quality time away. She walked to her desk and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the flowers. She glances around and sees Cragen smiling from his desk. She grabs the flowers and walks to his office and knocks.

"Hey Cap… Who got flowers?"

For being one of his best detectives, she could really be dense sometimes. "Well Liv, since they were on your desk, I would say that gives you permission to read the card. They were delivered earlier."

Liv raises an eyebrow, but puts the flowers down so that she can grab the card. She opens it and starts smiling when she sees the message.

_See you tonight -David_

"Liv…?"

She glances up and realizes she must have been smiling stupidly at this little card for awhile, "They are for me Captain"

"So I deduced, want to take them to your desk and get them off mine? Oh, and by the way, it's nice to see you happy again"

"I haven't been unhappy.."

"No, but you haven't been happy either."

She shakes her head, but grabs her flowers and takes them back out to her desk. She sets them on the corner of her desk and then moves them to just by her computer so that she can see them all day. Right as she moves them again, Amanda walks in for the day and sees Badass Benson mooning over flowers, well anything can happen right?

"Hey Liv, nice flowers, is it your birthday or something?"

Olivia is embarrassed to have been caught so she responds rather shortly, "Or something…"

Amanda just laughs and heads to the coffee pot. She had dealt with Prickly Olivia for the first couple of months of the job, so she knows Olivia isn't mad, just simply embarrassed. Both women settle down to do the morning paperwork and a few minutes later Munch and Fin walk in arguing about the latest conspiracy theory Munch has come up with. While Fin may complain about how much Munch may make jokes or discuss odd theories, he would be lost without his gallows humor. Munch strolls by Olivia's desk and simply bends down to smell her flowers then he cocks his head and shoots a wink at her. Fin just smiles and then turns toward his desk. Everyone in the squad wants Olivia to be happy because it had been so long since they had seen her openly smile. Nick walks in and spots the flowers and goes to say something, but Fin is passing by to get his coffee and simply elbows him in the gut and tips his head toward the coffee pot. Amaro takes the hint and is slightly rubbing his abdomen where Fin had nailed him. They both walk over towards the coffee stand,

"What?!", Nick whispers roughly

"Look, if you harass her about having them on her desk, then she will put them away and never leave flowers out again. And it kind of nice to have flowers in this place, it brings some sort of happiness into an unhappy place. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. But who are they from?"

"That is none of your business, if and when she chooses to share then that is her decision"

"Do you know?"

"I have an idea. I haven't seen Liv look happy since Elliot left and she deserves happy. She does not deserve to be grilled about it though."

Nick goes to ask another question, trying to subtly interrogate Fin, but he isn't having it.

"Look kid, I have been doing this since you were in diapers. Stop the half assed interrogation, go do your job, and don't bother Liv. Clear enough?"

"She's my partner Fin."

"Your partner, yes. But that does not mean you share everything about your personal lives. I'm sure you guys will reach that point if you stick around long enough, however 3 months here does not get you that info yet."

"If** I** stay here long enough?"

"Oh yeah. She will out work us all and end up running this joint. She has been here 14 years and that's just with this unit. I can't see her leaving for another 25 at least. Hell she has been on the force since the late '8o's, she has her twenty in kid, and then some."

"Damn, alright I'm sorry."

Fin nods, satisfied, and heads back to his desk. Nick grabs his coffee and heads to his desk. Olivia hears him sit down and glances up. He looks over at her, smiles, and starts his paperwork. Liv is surprised, she expected him to grill her, so it is nice when he doesn't. She catches Fin out of the corner of her eye nodding satisfactorily. Well that answers why Nick isn't grilling her. Fin was a huge protector in a slightly less domineering manner. She just shakes her head and gets back to work. The squad spends the day catching up on paper work since it was a fairly slow day and they didn't have any new cases come across their desk. They all head out at the same time. Olivia is juggling her coat, keys, cell phone, and flowers. She goes to reach out a hand to try and open the door when she realizes that the door was being held open. John smiles at her and reaches a hand out to grab something and she tips the flowers into his hand. He grimaces,

"Oh gee thanks Liv, this will really help my tough guy image."

"Don't worry John, you're not fooling anybody anyway"

He shrugs as everybody laughs and heads to the elevator. Cragen watches this interaction through his office window and smiles. Maybe he was going to have a squad that acted like a family again. He knew this hinged on Olivia being able to sort everything out. He also knew that Munch and Fin would take lead from her, if she totally accepted the new detectives, then they would too. She is the leader, the one that they all look up to, and she has been for awhile. He hopes it will all work out.

…

As Olivia juggles everything and manages to get her apartment door open, her mind is already in her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear. When she left the squad there was still plenty of time to get ready, but after arguing with a couple of taxies and then having to accept a ride from Amanda, she was running slightly behind. She sets her flowers on the table and smiles at them again, it was amazing how a few pretty buds could make a day brighter. Then she glances at the clock and drops the rest of her stuff haphazardly and dashes for the bedroom. She goes through about 10 outfit choices before settling on one. Her nice white coat, a new purple blouse that she hadn't worn before, her good black pants, and of course her heels. She runs to the shower real quick and proceeds to get ready. She is just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her doorbell rings. She grabs her coat and walks over to the door. She takes a deep breath before opening it and then just looks at David. This is probably the most casual she had ever seen him. He looks nice, but he doesn't look like the sleek lawyer that she knows he is. He gives her a slow once over,

"Wow Olivia! You look great! How am I supposed to pay attention to the movie when you're obviously better to look at?"

She laughs and walks out of her apartment, pulling the door closed behind her,

"You are getting much better at complements!"

"It's true Liv, you look amazing", He grabs her hand and they walk out.

_Well that is where I am going to stop for now! Thank you so much for your patience and I hope this chapter lived up to expectations! Hopefully the rest of the chapter won't be quite this long in length. Oh! And for those of you reading in hopes of hearing about Brian Cassidy, don't give up just yet. He will be in the next chapter or perhaps the one following that! Read and Review as always!_


End file.
